The Down Low
by cheerandchels
Summary: Boston and Bayley Avery are sisters who are in trouble. they meet up with the team. One wants to stay one wants to go. Both know they are on borrowed time and something has to give before fate sets in to destroy thier destiny.
1. Meet Boston and Bayley

"You think you can win?" Bayley Avery asked her sister, chewing her lip nervously. 

"Bayley, have I ever let us down? We need this paper and I'ma get it." Boston promised, pulling into the parking lot to wait for Dominic Toretto and his group. Boston looked at her poor sister, who was only 16 and a half. Her long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes differed from Boston's brown and dyed purple streaked hair and silverish blue eyes. 

"This is all my fault." Bayley said, almost sounding as though she was in agony. "I hate when you race. It makes me nervous ever since..." She stopped herself, not wanting to clog her sister's mindset. 

"Bayley, Baby Girl, it's not your fault. Stop that shit right now." Boston scolded more than she had meant to. She could tell by the tears in her sister's eyes. 

Her eyes scanned the street for a parking space. She wanted her Supra to be noticed by Dominic Toretto and she knew for that to happen she had to park in his eye view. Her car was eye candy for any true street racer. It was Boston's baby as well as moneymaker. 

Boston's Supra was a royal purple with a silver dragon curling around on each side of the car. Flames were emitted from the mouth of the dragons while Boss was airbrushed across the hood in the same metallic silver that dragons and flames were. She had 18" chromed finished 5 star racing rims and chromed out taillights. Her neon kit lit the under carriage and street in a purple glow.  


The interior would make any racer jealous with the high tech stereo and in dash computer. She had black leather Sparcos with purple leather on the door panels and her 4-point harness. Her sneaky Pete nitrous oxide system would give Toretto's a run for his money with the extra tank she added. The mirrored tint on her windows prevented anyone from looking in at her or Bayley. The roof came off making it almost like the old school T- tops Trams Ams.  


Boston sighed at the thought of her car. She used her own money to fix it up visually. She raced her way to the top and now she was facing the best of the best in hopes to provide for her sister. Bayley had so much ahead of her being 16 and half. Boston was 24 and outta school, making her living off the meager winnings that she was awarded after beating the rich kids in Malibu and the small amount of cash that her designs brought in.  


"Hey Boss...we're getting weird looks." Bayley said, suddenly wishing that Boston didn't take the top off of the car.  


"What? Oh ya...grab the cash and stay close." Boston snapped out of her thoughts and climbed out of the low riding car. She looked around at the skanks in barely there skirts and nearly nonexistent tops and scowled.  


"Are we a bit over dressed?" Bayley asked following Boston's line of vision.  


"Nope...they are all under dressed." Boston answered straightening her white wife beater that was tied in the back so it showed off her pierced navel and toned stomach. Her black leather pants rode low on her hips, showing off her two tattoos. The dragon on her back matched the dragons on her car while she had a black outline of a nautical star.  


Bayley looked down at her own jeans and purple tank top while her sister made sure her boots were in tip top condition. Bayley smiled at the thought of her sister's boots. They were her pride and joy besides her car. 

"Hello ladies." Boston heard a sickeningly sweet voice from behind her sister. She saw a black man with a jean outfit and jean bandana checking out her younger sister. 

"What do you want?" Boston snapped, her badass attitude kicking in not wanting this punk to even look at her sister. 

"Nothing just thought I would introduce myself to you lovely ladies." He grinned, licking his lips at the sight of Bayley, who had an amused look on her face knowing Boston was about to tell this fool where to shove it. 

"Well that's nice but you can stop checking out my sister unless you would like to either end up in jail of dead in the ocean." Boston snarled. 

"Aight. Name's Edwin. I'll be leavin you two alone now." Edwin choked out at the vicious look on Boston's face, reminding him of Letty, Toretto's woman. He walked over to his crew and shook his head. 

Boston heard the sound of 6 highly tuned engines approaching and she saw the flash of red as the pack of cars came skidding to a stop in front of her and Bayley. Her eyes were locked on the metallic blue Nissan Maxima and the man exiting the car in front of her before she tore her eyes away and looked at the looming form of Dominic Toretto. Boston walked over as a Latin woman about her height with black hair to the middle of her back stepped in front of her. Boston's scowl matched that of the woman. Both looked ready to fight if the need be. 

"Watch it skank." The woman sneered. 

"Who you callin skank, bitch?" Boston growled as Dom and Bayley watch the altercation, not quite sure what to do. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming here all high and mighty bitch? You think you have rule over our turf?" The woman growled in the same tone. 

"Name's Boston AKA Boss. I'm the best racer around next to Mr. Egotistical over here and I'm here to try and get money for my sister and me. That's who the fuck I think I am." Boston snapped, getting sick of this bitch's attitude. 

"Letty! Knock it off." Dom boomed. He looked at Boston with admiration clearly written on his face. Not many people stood up to Letty and left unscathed, especially after what Boston had said. "So you're the great Boss. I was expecting a guy but I got you, a girl with an attitude to rival Letty's." 

"You got a problem with it fucker?" Boston snapped just wanting to get passed the bullshit and just race. 

"Not at all. You're just different. So you have cash to throw down?" Dom was taking slightly aback by this woman's attitude towards him. 

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid enough to put my baby on the line." Boston answered as Letty walked over to Mr. Maxima and stood by him, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. 

"Whatcha drive?" Dom asked, scanning the crowd for a car that seemed out of place but finding the task unsuccessful. 

"The purple and silver Supra over there." Boston pointed out her car. Dom walked over and was shocked by the car. A lot of time and money had gone into the car. He noticed the smaller blonde girl next to Boston and saw the eerie similarities between the two. 

"Is this your sister?" Dom asked pointing at Bayley. 

"Yep." Boston answered. 

"What's her name?" 

"My name is Bayley. If you're going to ask questions about me...address me yourself. Boston doesn't need to talk for me." Bayley snapped. Boston sniggered before looking at her car. 

"Jesse! Get over here and take a look at her car." Dom hollered as everyone watched. Jesse walked over and unhooked the hood and opened it a little before I slammed it back down. 

"No one gets to look at my shit." 

"My bad." Jesse coward slightly. 

"No problem man. It's just that no one looks at my shit without consent and sure as hell not before I race'em." Boston reached out to shake the young man's hand. He accepted with a smile as Mr. Maxima walked up. 

"Yo Dom! Who's racing? Hector is getting antsy." Mr. Maxima said his voice gravelly. Bayley sniggered at Boston as the man stopped her in her tracks. Boston snapped her head around and glared at her little sister. 

"Tell him to chill out Vince. It'll be Boston, Edwin, Jake and me. It'll be $3500" Dom answered. 

Boston handed Dom the cash before walking over to her car and getting in. Bayley followed suit and Boston stuck a mix in her CD player. The first song made Boston want to cry because it was 'Pick up the phone' by Ludacris and Tyrese featuring R. Kelly, her brother's favorite song. He listened to it when he hit the wall at 120 mph. 

"Do we have to listen to Brandon's song?" Bayley asked, bringing Boston out of her thoughts. 

"It's the first song on the CD." Boston answered before pulling out of her parking spot and filing in behind Vince. 

Brandon hit a wall at a street race at a 120-mph and now is sitting in the hospital in a coma. Boston and Bayley didn't have the heart to take him of life support but they might soon just to end his suffering. Brandon was 26 and took care of them since their parents had died when Bayley was 8, Boston was 16 and Brandon was 18. A drunk driver rammed their small Mazda off of the road and killed them on impact. 

"Boston? You ok?" Bayley asked quietly, noticing the tears in Boston's eyes. She nodded and wiped the tears away before focusing on the race ahead. They reached the street and Boston pulled up next to Edwin in his red and yellow Integra. Bayley got out and stood quietly on the line next to the blonde guy in the orange Supra that was with Toretto. Boston flipped up her passenger seat and turned on the NOS before checking the gauges on her screen. She returned the seat to it original place and seat back. She revved her engine, listening to it making sure it was running perfectly. 

"Good luck Boss." Bayley whispered in her sister's ear. Boston looked up at Bayley and smile. 

"We'll party after the race Bay." Boston promised, knowing that one of the racers was going to throw a party. 

"Promise?" Bayley was excited. 

"On mom and dad." Boston answered. Bayley squealed with joy and walked back to her place after giving her sister a hug. 

Boston flipped the song over to something that got her mind in the right place. 'Act a Fool' by Ludacris flooded the cabin of her Supra, the beats pounding through her body. She sat back and took a deep breathing, hearing an all clear signal. Boston looked ahead and watched Hector raise his arms to get the racers attention. Boston gripped the wheel and gear shifter tightly out of nerves. She was racing Toretto for money for Boston and Bayley to live. 

"Racers ready?" Hector yelled, waving his hands. "Go!" 

Boston slammed on the gas and shot ahead taking first. Dominic was shocked to be beaten off the line for the first time in his life. Boston hit the volume on her stereo causing the beats and words to flow through her. She hit second and pulled away from the other three, leaving Toretto on her bumper.  
__

_Drah, 2 fast  
Drah, 2 furious  
I'm too fast for ya'll man  
Drah, 2 fast  
Drah, 2 furious  
Ooh, I'm too fast for ya'll man_

"Momma if you can hear me...help me out here." Boston whispered as Dominic pulled up next to her.  


_Aah, you just came home from doing a bid  
Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool  
Somebody broke in and cleaned out your crib  
Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
Just bought a new pair and they scuffed your shoes  
Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool  
Now them cops tryna throw you in them county blues_

_Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
_

_Talkin' about gats, traps, cops and robbers  
it's 911 please call the doctor_

_Evacuate the building and trick the pigs  
Since everybody wanna piece of me, we gon split ya wigs  
See some fools slipped up and over-stepped their boundaries  
You about to catch a cold, stay the fuck around from me  
Ya peeps talkin' 'bout what kinds of shits he on  
You disappear like poof bitch be gone  
You think 12 gon catch me, gimmie a break  
I'm super-charged with the hide-away licence plate  
It seems they wanna finger print me and gimmie some years  
They'll only get 1 finger while I'm shifting gears  
I got suede on my roof, wood grain on the dash  
Sheep skin on the rug, gold grain on the stash  
Hydraulics all around so I shake the ride  
We go front, back and side to side,_

  
Toretto pulled even as Boston hit third and then fourth. The finish was looming in front of her as Dominic and Boston shifted into 5th in sync with each other. Boston slammed into 6th with her adrenaline coursing through her body.  


_Some punk just tripped up and made you spill your drink  
Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool  
Now your car just stopped on a empty tank  
Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
If you got late bills and you lost your job  
Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool  
If you about to get drunk and you ready to mob  
Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
  
Let's take it to the street cause I'm ready to cruise  
Just bought me and my cars all some brand new shoes  
And the people just stare so I love to park it  
And I just put a computer in the glove compartment  
With the petal to the floor, radar in the grill  
TV in the middle of my steering wheel  
It's my car's birthday o we blowin' them candles  
More speakers in my trunk than my ride can handle  
Got my name in the headrest, read it and weep  
NOS tank in the back, camel hair on the seat  
And when I pull up to the club, I get all the affection  
Cause the women love the paint and they can see their reflection  
I'm about to take off, F what you heard  
Because my side mirrors flat like a fuckin' bird  
And the fools, we gon clock one and we'll pop one  
Cause my folk ridin' shotgun with a shotgun _

Boston and Dominic hit the nitrous at the same time with out realizing it. They flew across the finish, the winner indistinguishable. They spun their steering wheels around and raced back to the line, anxious to know who own.  


_You just got hustled for a wire of cash_

_Man whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
Now your friends just smoked up your brand new stash  
Say whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
Now them gulls up the block still running their mouth  
Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
If anyone talk bad about the dirty south  
Tell me whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
  
I got my eyes wide shut and my trunk wide open  
Did donuts last week and the street still smokin'  
See, I'm off that anti-freeze and my car is tipsy  
Off the off ramp doin' about 150  
Rollin through East Pernium, on way to Ben Heel  
Slide a 5 to the junkie to clean my windshield  
Got the whole crew ridin' and we startin' shit  
I even got a trailer hitch with the barbeque pit  
Now all you wanna do is get drunk and pout  
Plus your new name is Fire cause we stomped you out  
And yeah, we blow trees and bees, that's fantastic  
So gulls hold ya weave while I'm weaving through traffic  
I kicked to fifth gear and teared the road apart  
You'll be like Lil John Cue and get a change of heart  
It's 1 mission, 2 clips and some triple beams  
I'm about to blow this whole shit up to smithereens_  
  
_The pot holes in the street just bentcha rims_

_Tell me whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
Man, that ain't sticky, that's just sticks and steams  
Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
Catch a man with another bitch up in ya bed  
Ladies whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
If the bottles all gone and your eyes are red  
Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool  
  
2 fast, 2 furious  
2 fast...Act a fool  
2 fast, 2 furious  
2 fast...Act a fool_

The two cars came skidding to a stop in front of Hector and Bayley. Hector had a shocked look on his face as Bayley looked scared. Boston jumped out of the car, leaving the music blaring and the engine running. 

"WHO WON?" Dom yelled. Hector just shook his head. "Who won damn it?" Dom yelled again. 

"She did." Hector pointed to Boston. 

"I won? I won! Oh my god I beat Toretto!" Boston yelled giving Bayley a hug. Hector handed Boston the $14,000 and the two girls started to walk away when they heard their names. 

"Ladies!" Dom yelled, finally getting Boston and Bayley's attention. They looked at him, their eyes twinkling with glee. 

"What?" Boston asked all smiles. She was feeling pretty smug, despite her stress. 

"We're having a party and since you did win, by a hair, that is, you should grace the party with your presence." Dominic suggested, his eyes meeting Bayley's. Brian walked up behind him, amused. He knew Letty's eyes were on Dominic and he was there for a warning of some sorts. 

"Party, heck yeah. You're so on!" Bayley giggled, excited. Her eyes met Brian's and she looked away, blushing. 

She felt Boston give her a nudge that was all to familiar. That nudge of 'he's not your type or 'he's not good enough for you' nudge. Bayley smiled, loving the fact her sister looked out for her so much. It meant she cared enough to be concerned. For Bayley, she couldn't get enough of being reassured in those kinds of ways. She had been through so much and things had left her self-confidence and outlook on life shaky. 

"Follow us." Brian said as Leon came over the speakers shouting "COPS!" Bayley looked confused as everyone began to scramble. Brian grabbed her and put her in his car, nodding to Boston, who wanted to protest but was interrupted by the sirens.  


"Asshole!" She muttered, hitting her steering wheel as she followed Brian's orange supra. 

"Grrr." She growled, as a cop came up on her tail. She passed a side rode, turned a 360 and was gone before the cop had been able to turn around to keep up her. She cruised to the outskirts of town, lost in thought as she drove. Her cell phone rang.


	2. Bayley and Brian get cozy

The piercing ring of Boston's phone was annoying her as she reached for it, her eyes still on the road. She quickly looked down at the caller ID and saw 'O'Connor, Brian' scrolling across. She frowned, wondering whom Brian O'Connor was.  
  
"Hello?" Boston asked cautiously.  
  
"Boston! We're getting hauled in! They're taking us to Hawthorn Precinct." Bayley said feverishly before the phone was taken from her hands and snapped shut.  
  
"Shit!" Boston swung the car around and started speeding towards that part of town.  
  
Boston frowned wondering how someone that runs with Toretto can get caught so easily. Only the best racers rolled with Toretto. She was more worried about her sister though. Bayley never liked cops, especially after the asshole cop that beat Brandon because he popped with some smartass remark.  
  
When Boston reached the station see saw Vince leaning up against his car waiting, looking pissed off. She looked over at him before storming into the station. She saw her sister sitting next to Brian with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Bayley Avery." Boston frowned at the older woman. She nodded and rattled off the amount that was bail. Boston handed her the cash before signing a couple of forms.  
  
"Boston!" Bayley jumped up and hugged her sister. Boston glared at Brian behind her sister's back as Vince walked in.  
  
"It's ok baby doll." Boston said quietly. They walked out to their cars.  
  
"Boston right?" Vince asked. She looked over at him and nodded. "Dom told me to have you guys follow us back to the party. The winner always makes an appearance."  
  
"I dunno..." Boston trailed off looking at her little sister. At 16 Bayley was very much a grown woman but she was still so young.  
  
"Come on Boss. You promised we could party." Bayley pouted. Boston scowled, seeing Bayley was using those baby blues to her advantage.  
  
"Alright. We'll be there." Boston answered reluctantly. Bayley squealed and gave her sister a hug. Boston laughed at Bayley before the two of them climbed into the purple Supra.  
  
Vince and Brian climbed in the Maxima and started towards the house.  
  
Vince broke the silence; "You like Bayley don't you?"  
  
"What? No!" Brian was a crappy liar when it came to female attraction.  
  
"You're a shitty liar." Vince grinned; knowing Mia had used that line on him.  
  
"Shut up Vince." Brian muttered.  
  
"Dude she's fucking 17. I doubt Boston is gonna let you date her little sister." Vince was almost sure of what he said.  
  
"Care to bet on that?" Brian grinned.  
  
"Oh, she's a bet now?" Boston asked, behind them with her arms folded. Vince laughed, loosing the scowl for a minute.  
  
"No, she's not. He's making is sound like that." Brian turned serious. "Where'd you come from?" He asked, in awe she was so quick.  
  
"I see and hear everything. Remember that. Nah, I forgot something, Holmes." Boston joked, then turned serious. "Don't even think about looking at Bayley like that." She said, taking off other car, but not before checking out Vince slyly, without the two guys noticing. She followed the boys back to the Toretto house.  
  
"Sweet. This party is gonna be kick ass." Bayley said, checking her make- up.  
  
"Bayley..." Boston started with her warning type. "Be good. You're not gonna get hellified drunk like you're thinkin, Darlin. And we aren't stayin that long either." Boston warned, shutting the door and clicking her remote lock to her car. The car beeped as Bayley protested.  
  
"Boss..." Bayley batted her eyes. They were by far her best assets. Even Boston couldn't resist them very often. Tonight, she was determined not to let those eyes get to her.  
  
"BAYLEY. I don't need you tellin them everything 'bout us." Boston frowned, hating to have to put her foot down. She loved Bayley a lot and she hated to be the mean responsible one. But she had to. Bayley was silent as they walked in. She smoothed her hair that was pulled into double half ponytails and the rest of her long hair that cascaded down her back.  
  
"I'm goin to the bathroom, Bos, for a once over. I'll be back." Bayley patted her sister on the shoulder and started off before her sister could say something.  
  
"See you made it." Dominic tossed Boston a Corona, making her smile. "Here's your winner, Guys." Dominic smiled, pointing to her, making Boston blush a little. They crowd clapped approvingly.  
  
"We're only here for an hour or so." Boston faked a smile. She didn't know why she was so out of the mood to party tonight.  
  
"Hey." Vince smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Hey yourself." She laughed as her and Vince went to sit down.  
  
"You were pretty good out there, hot stuff." Vince complimented her. She rolled her eyes. "What? I'm serious..." He nodded, taking a drink of his corona.  
  
"BRI" Bayley smiled, coming back down the stairs. She saw Boston and Vince and smiled. Her sister seemed to be relaxing a bit. She could use tonight for a stress reliever.  
  
"Hey girl. You doin ok?" Brian asked, grinning. "Your sister jump your ass?" He asked, giving her a drink.  
  
"Nah. She hates yellin at me." Bayley grinned mischievously. "I gotta problem, though." She said, pointing over her shoulder at Boston.  
  
"Yeah? I'm sure my boy V can fix that." Leon grinned, shaking her hand. She laughed, finding these guys to be a blast already.  
  
"Got any limes?" she asked Brain as he led her by hand the rest of the way downstairs.  
  
"Yeah." He grinned. "A girl with class. I'm liking it." Brian stared at her, his boyish smile. She looked down shyly.  
  
"Gawd, it feels good to be at a party." Bayley smiled, forcing the lime into her Corona and then putting some salt on the rim.  
  
"I bet it does. So, Miss Bayley, you wanna tell me why that sister of yours is so strict with you?" Brian asked, as Bayley sat down on the back porch swing. Brian was feeling this girl She was down to earth and she didn't front. He hoped no one would flip in the lights. He was worried it would make her uncomfortable.  
  
"And why she thinks she's god's gift to man." Letty asked, coming from the neighbor's house and up the stairs.  
  
"Hey now! Play nice! Boston has been through a lot!" Bayley said defensively, in her nice way. She was opposite of her sister. She was soft spoken and didn't like confrontation.  
  
"Yeah, we all been through a lot." Letty shrugged still pissed for the earlier altercation.  
  
"Boss has her reasons. Can't we all get along? It 's not fair of you to say that." Bayley said, her cheeks flushing on her pale skin.  
  
"Whatever." Letty walked away, taking the threatening look from Brian as a hint.  
  
"Sorry. She's just...Letty." Brain grinned. He sat back, putting his arm casually around Bayley.  
  
"And Boston is Boston." Bayley laughed, snuggling into Brian's arms. She sighed, content.

"You cold?" He asked. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Boston warning." Jesse came rushing outside. Bayley jumped up and leaned against the opposite side of the wall. Jesse sat down by Brian, casually sipping his beer.  
  
"Hey Sis. We're cool out here." She smiled innocently, playing with the corona label and then taking a drink.  
  
"Just makin sure you're straight." Boston nodded, already on her third corona, thanks to Vince. He was following her around like a puppy. "We're gonna run to he store." she said.  
  
"Mkay. I'm straight as a board. I'm drinking slow, I'm fine, sis." Bayley nodded.  
  
"K, Bales, we'll be right back." Boston said, heading for Vince's car.  
  
"Thank God for friends. Thanks for the warning, Jess." Bayley smiled.  
  
"Bri's a good guy. I would hate to see him get his ass kicked, Bayley." Jesse grinned. "Compliments of Letty, by the way." He nodded, laughing.  
  
"Call me Bales. My other nickname. And thanks." Bayley smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"See, we got you back." Brian grinned, leaning in and kissing her softly. Bayley smiled. 


	3. Vince or Brian?

"So Vince. Tell me about the Team." Boston leaned back in the seat, feeling pretty good.

"What is there to tell?" Vince asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

There was something about her that captivated him and made him want to know more about her. She was a lot like Letty yet very different and he loved that. He noticed the tip of a tattoo on her shoulder as she shifted around. It looked like angel wings but he wasn't sure.

"What happened a year ago that made you all disappear for six months before the team and Blondie came back?" Boston looked over at him, noticing the scar winding it's way up his right arm.

"I thought you would have known. You seem to study the Team pretty well." Vince was shocked.

"What? You guys were the ones behind the truck heists?" Boston rolled her eyes. "That's kiddy stuff compared to..." She stopped mid-sentence, remembering that she was supposed to keep quiet about her past.

"Compared to what?" Vince was intrigued by the minor slip up of the brunette beauty to his right.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Boston said quickly, mentally smacking herself.

'And I was worried about Bales slipping up. Jesus I'm so stupid sometimes.' Boston thought to herself, looking out the window.

"Boston? Are you ok?" Vince asked, noticing the tears in her eyes. They pulled into the parking lot as a light rain began to fall, which was odd because it was the summer.

"I'm fine." Boston said, jumping out of the car and walking towards the store. Vince climbed out after her and locked the door before jogging after her.

"Slow down Speedy. They have enough Corona for a while." Vince said, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Vince you wouldn't understand." Boston muttered before walking down the beer isle.

'What does she mean I wouldn't understand.' Vince thought as he watched her pick up a couple of cases of Corona.

"Alright. So we need four cases and a thing of Tylenol for tomorrow morning." Vince changed the subject, noticing Boston's change in attitude.

"Sounds about right for you guys." Boston said quietly.

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" Vince asked, looking confused.

"Bayley and I aren't staying. We need to get outta here as soon as we sober up tomorrow morning so in the mean time we'll be over at the hospital with our brother." Boston answered, looking down at her boots.

They came back ten minutes later, beer in tow. Vince and Leon steered Boston to the living room to play video games as Dominic got hold of Bayley.

"Bayley, why is your sister so uptight?" Dominic asked, handing Bailey a Corona. She smiled and shifted uncomfortably. Dominic moved her blonde hair out of her eyes and Bayley looked around for Boston.

"She's worried about us and some other stuff." Bayley said, finishing off the Corona rather quickly.

"You guys should stay here for a while and relax." Dominic said as the two of them walked down the steps to go for a walk.

"She won't. WE can't." Bayley said sounding very disappointed. She kept her eyes on the tiny stoned concrete drive and concentrated on where to put her empty bottle.

"Here, I'll take it for you. Want another?" Dominic asked, taking her bottle.

"Sure. Boss will kill me, but why not." Bailey giggled, her eyes meeting Dominic's eyes.

He shook his head in amusement at the blonde, blue eyed girl who seemed to be so shy, yet so outgoing. He was puzzled at her and Boston's behaviors, he couldn't figure out their deal. He knew there was something they were both hiding form, but he couldn't' figure out what.

"Don't let her get that drunk." Leon advised to Dominic in the kitchen as he was getting Boston a refill as well.

"You are one to talk." Dominic retorted and heading back outside. He sighed as he handed the drink to Bailey.

"Thanks." Bayley smiled, as lightening flashed form above in the dark sky. She shivered and Dominic gave her his DT shirt. She wrapped it around her, then continued to work on her second corona.

"So, you have a brother who crashed, I take it?" Dominic asked, making Bayley turn away from him. She nodded. "I'm sorry, Bay. I just am trying to figure out if you girls are in trouble and how I can help if you are." Dominic admitted honestly, wiping a tear from Bailey's face.

"Sorry, its' been a long time since I have talked to anyone." Bayley confessed as they sat down on the stone tiers that acted as a fence along the Toretto house. She took another big drink and looked up at the sky, her big blue eyes sparkling. She jumped at the sound of the door to the porch slamming. Dominic put a hand on her shoulder to make her breathing slow down. "I'm a little jumpy." She said, not looking towards the house.

"Bayley, it's time to go." Boston said, her sweater tied around her waist as she folded her arms. Dominic stood up, looking at Boston, knowing he was going to have argue to keep them both there. He could tell Boston had a hell of a temper just by her stiff stance.

"Come on, Boss,. Let's just hang out a little bit longer, please?" Bailey asked, batting her eyes at her sister. Her sister turned her back, not wanting to stare into those pleading eyes. She hated Bailey's big eyes trick.

"Boston, I have an extra room you guys can stay in." Dominic offered, his voice light, not wanting to argue with her.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We should get on the road." Boston said, giving Bayley an exasperated look. She knew her sister wouldn't be happy at just staying a little while and she scolded herself for giving into coming to the party in the first place.

"I'm tellin ya, I got a job for you, a place to stay, rent free for now, and food on table. How you going to pass that up?" Dominic held out his arms.

"Yeah, and you also want me to let my sister fall madly in love with your Toretto charm." Boston growled, becoming defensive. Dominic pulled her away from Bayley and looked at her, as if to say why would you say something like that.

"Oh come on Toretto. You didn't think I wouldn't know about your reputation." Boston snarled, her temper getting the best of her seeing as she was fairly drunk.

"What reputation?" Dominic frowned, seeing the belligerent look on Boston's face.

"Oh that's cute. You love blondes for one nighter's right? You just don't like having a commitment with a blonde. So how many have you cheated on Letty with?" Boston growled as Brian came walking out on to the porch in search of Boston.

"I haven't cheated on Letty damn it!" Dominic growled back.

"Oh I touched a nerve! So you have. What's the number so I can go tell Letty about all the blonde skanks you've slept with while dating her?" Boston snapped. Brian winced, cheating on Letty was a touchy subject with Dom.

"Listen closely. I don't like the fact that you beat me and I'm not going to listen to you mouth off." Dominic said, suddenly becoming deathly calm.

"Dom, man, let her be...she's drunk off her ass. She doesn't know what she's saying." Brian pulled Boston to him.

"I know what I'm saying Brian. Don't cover for Dominic." Boston growled as Bayley took off into the house without anyone noticing.

"Boston. Not now." Brian muttered into her ear. She huffed and shut up. "Just let me take up to my room and let her sleep."

"Brian!" Boston burst out, looking up at him.

"Fine. Just get her up there soon or I'm going to kick her out on her ass." Dominic frowned.

Brian really hadn't had a woman since Mia went off to Harvard Medical. They had broken up because of the distance and the fact that they wouldn't see much of each other. Dominic knew that Brian was just waiting for Mia and he hoped that someone was going to come along and change that.


End file.
